Remedy - Ishikawa x Miyamura
by Snickety Lime
Summary: Izumi Miyamura has come down with a cold, and Toru Ishikawa was left to take care of him. Or is it the other way around..? WARNING: Yes, this is a yaoi. If you don't like it, please click away. :D Thanks!


Izumi Miyamura had come down with a fever, and Kyouko Hori and Toru Ishikawa were at his place, nursing him back to health.

"I'll be going now," Hori said, picking up her bag. Looking over her shoulder, a concerned expression flit her face as she saw Miyamura sleeping with a flushed face and a towel on his forehead.

"Ishikawa, are you staying longer?" Hori asked, slipping on her shoes, about to leave.

"Yeah," Ishikawa replied. "I'll take care of him. There's rice porridge in the fridge, right?"

"Mhm. Just heat it up on the stove when he's hungry."

Ishikawa nodded, glancing over at Miyamura's sleeping face. "All right then. I'll see you at school tomorrow," the boy replied. Hori waved and exited the apartment.

Once the ill teenager's girlfriend had departed, Ishikawa immediately turned back to look at Miyamura's face, staring intently. His entire face was red, but even with the cold towel on his forehead, he was still sweating. Miyamura lay rigid with his back against the bed, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

"God," Ishikawa thought to himself, gazing dreamily at the sleeping teen's face. "When will he break up with Hori? I want him.."

Temptation overwhelmed Ishikawa, and reluctantly, he leaned onto the bed frame and placed a gentle kiss on Miyamura's lips.

"So hot.." Ishikawa thought, his head swimming, face and ears beginning to burn a crimson hue.

Just then, Miyamura's heavy lids slowly fluttered open. "..mmh?" he mumbled, moving his head around to scan his surroundings.

Ishikawa tried to play it cool. "Good afternoon, Miyamura."

"D-did you just kiss me?" Miyamura asked, flustered. His eyes were wide, and he attempted to prop himself up on his elbow.

"Stay in bed! Your fever is still high," Ishikawa commanded, easing Miyamura back into his futon.

"..So did you?" Miyamura inquired once again.

"There's rice porridge in the fridge. Tell me when you're hungry," Ishikawa stated, obviously evading the question.

"I don't mind."

The healthy boy's head snapped in the sick child's direction. Miyamura smiled weakly at Ishikawa, slightly pleased by the fact that his comment had caused Ishikawa's face to be as red as a tomato.

"Come closer," Miyamura asserted softly.

Ishikawa, not knowing what exactly do to, obliged and increased the proximity between his own face and Miyamura's face. A pair of blue orbs stared back at another pair of cerulean orbs.

Unexpectedly, Miyamura slipped half of his body out of bed and kissed Ishikawa deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance, and once Miyamura won the shocked Ishikawa over, suckling sounds filled the room.

"N-nnnhh.." Ishikawa moaned, feeling blood rush to his lower half. Miyamura's arms instinctively wrapped around the other boy's neck, drawing him closer.

Sooner or later, they both broke apart, panting heavily. Ishikawa couldn't look up to meet Miyamura's lustful gaze.

Feeling bold, Miyamura slowly wiggled out of bed despite his fever and landed gently on top of Ishikawa. Miyamura's erect member grazed against Ishikawa's hard cock, causing Ishikawa to shut his eyes tightly and bite his lip in order to conceal the pleasure that rocked through his body from the simple brush. Miyamura weakly propped himself up with his arms, gazing down at the boy, his freshly cut hair dangling.

"You're turned on?" Miyamura questioned teasingly, throwing Ishikawa a goofy smirk.

Ishikawa didn't answer, but the blooming roses on his cheeks answered everything.

Miyamura shifted positions so that his knees straddled Ishikawa's thighs. He gazed down at the other male's needy member, inspecting it as it pressed against the thin fabric of the school uniform, wanting freedom.

Ishikawa, now leaning on his lower arm, watched intently as Miyamura slowly unzipped his school pants and grabbed his throbbing organ. Miyamura looked up at Ishikawa, giving him a lustfully sexy expression, and began to pump his cock slowly. Ishikawa began to give breathy moans, attempting to conceal them by biting his shirt sleeve.

As Miyamura pumped the organ faster, Ishikawa found it to be more challenging to hide his moans. He could feel his climax nearing.

"G-God, Miyamura," Ishikawa breathed heavily, "this feels so good."

"That's not the point," Miyamura responded sarcastically.

Within moments, Ishikawa's body relaxed and his eyes rolled back, a loud and satisfying moan escaping from his lips. Thick cum coated Ishikawa's black pants and Miyamura's hands.

Miyamura slowly and seductively licked off Ishikawa's essence from his hands, sucking at his fingertips and making erotic expressions. Ishikawa, noticing this, couldn't help but stare in awe at how hot Miyamura was.

Ishikawa, wanting to make Miyamura feel good, sat up and closed in on him. He pulled off Miyamura's pajama shorts and fondled the other's hard member. Miymamura gazed down, eyes clouded with desire, waiting for Ishikawa's next move.

Cautiously, Ishikawa lowered his head, his pink tongue peeking out. He began to lick the top of Miyamura's weeping member, causing his victim's breath to hitch a bit. Then, Ishikawa began to suckle on the tip, and Miyamura tangled his fingers in Ishikawa's hair, holding the naughty boy's head there. A low groan escaped from the back of Miyamura's throat.

"Take it," Miyamura whispered hotly.

Teasingly, Ishikawa ran his tongue up the lower side of his member, causing Miyamura to shiver. Then, Ishikawa took the entire cock into his mouth, enjoying how thick and long it was.

Miyamura enjoyed how hot and tight Ishikawa's mouth was, and unconsciously, he began to slowly roll his hips around, pressing deeper into Ishikawa's mouth. Ishikawa continued to suck, licking the tip and the length of the organ, relishing the slightly salty or otherwise bland taste.

Ishikawa began to choke slightly, unable to take such a thick length into his mouth. However, he forced it in as deep as he could, wanting to make Miyamura feel good. Precum dripped from his chin, and Miyamura seemed to find it kinky.

When Miyamura came, his grip on Ishikawa's hair tightened, not allowing the boy to move his head. The white innocence filled Ishikawa's mouth and dripped from his chin. Even after Miyamura had ejaculated, he kept his member inside Ishikawa, making sure that Ishikawa took everything in.

Ishikawa struggled to drink everything in, but once he did, Miyamura withdrew, patting Ishikawa's face as if he were a dog.

"Good boy," Miyamura smirked, licking his mess off of Ishikawa's chin and then placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "How do I taste?"

"A-Amazing," Ishikawa mumbled, feeling extremely shy.

Within moments, Miyamura had convinced Ishikawa to take off his pants. Ishikawa was in a position in which his perfectly round (and sexy, according to Miyamura) butt stuck up in the air.

"This may hurt a bit," Miyamura warned, lubricating his index and middle fingers with saliva. He gazed at Ishikawa's puckered entrance and wanted to so badly dive into it.

Not wanting to hurt him, Miyamura took his time easing his coated fingers into Ishikawa's hole. Ishikawa squirmed and writhed, not used to the feeling at all.

"Th-this feels weird," Ishikawa complained softly.

Miyamura didn't reply, continuing to slide his fingers in until they were all the way in. Then, he probed around, his digits searching for Ishikawa's sweet spot.

As if he struck a pot of gold, Miyamura found Ishikawa's good spot within moments, and upon rubbing against it, Ishikawa moaned, his dick precumming.

"A-Ahhnn~!" Ishikawa moaned as Miyamura continuously pressed against his prostate.

"You're so hot, Ishikawa," Miyamura said, his voice husky. He grabbed onto Ishikawa's cock and pumped it slowly all while teasingly rubbing his prostate.

"Hnnnh.." Ishikawa continued, squirming from the pleasure. Miyamura leaned over Ishikawa's body and began to suck on the skin on his back, leaving purple hickeys all the way down his back.

Miyamura pumped even slower, purposely 'missing' Ishikawa's prostate so he couldn't climax.

"A-Ahhh.. quit teasing, Miyamura," Ishikawa whined, wanting to cum badly.

"Mmmm, hold on," Miyamura stated, bringing out his own cock and pressing his tip against the stretched entrance. Miyamura slowly pushed in, Ishikawa's tight heat taking his member in. Once his dick was all the way in, Miyamura groaned with pleasure, as Ishikawa's tight walls kept clasping his member.

Slowly but surely, Miyamura began to thrust in and out, pumping Ishikawa's cock at the same time, enjoying the feeling. He rolled his hips from time to time.

When he went faster, that's when both boys began to moan. Squelching sounds filled the room. Miyamura went even faster, pumping Ishikawa's organ at an insane speed, ramming against his prostate continuously.

"M-Miyamura," Ishikawa tried to get out, "I'm going to cum!"

Miyamura thrusted hard one last time and let go of Ishikawa's cock, and long, luscious ribbons of cum shot out from the organ, coating Ishikawa's stomach and staining the floor. Ishikawa's tight walls closed in on Miyamura's member, and Miyamura cummed bucket loads as well. He pulled out, watching as his milk leaked out of Ishikawa's hole, taking in such a wondrous sight.

"I-I thought you had a fever..." Ishikawa mumbled, curious as to how Miyamura had so much vigor.

"I did," Miyamura smiled cheekily, placing a gentle kiss on Ishikawa's forehead and going to shower.


End file.
